1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a pivot restriction for tubular discharge bodies and particularly to a pivot restriction for sanitary flow fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The German printed publication of the unexamined application No. 2,161,762 describes a discharge device the pivoting range of which is limited by means of a recess in the holding nipple for engagement of a stud from the flow fitting casing. In addition to this, the German utility Model No. 1 974 595 shows a pivoting discharge the pivoting range of which is restricted by means of a radial pin arranged on the discharge tube, the pin sliding in a recess on the flow fitting body.
It is a particular disadvantage of these pivoting discharges that the pivoting range is established at the factory so that there is no possibility of varying the pivoting range at the final location. More recently this disadvantage has become more significant because some countries have issued regulations specifying a maximum pivoting range.